Connected
by BloodGulchBlue
Summary: A more sensible sequel to Ruby's party, this series explores the blossoming White Rose relationship. White Rose and Bumblebee. Rated M to be safe. Link to original story: /s/10502862/1/Ruby-s-party
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** link to original story, if you want to read it: ** s/10502862/1/Ruby-s-party

Connected  
>Ruby glanced out of the window, bored. Weiss was away at some family thing. Yang was on a week-long patrol. She was sharing the dorm with Blake, and both missed their girlfriends. The door slammed open, jarring her from her daydreaming state. Blake stormed in, and threw her bag down.<br>"Well that was fun!" She spat.  
>"You ok?" Ruby asked.<br>"No. My first lesson overran, so I got told off for being late. Then some random guy started hitting on me... Bah!"  
>"Ow. Tell you what, why don't we push back that assignment we were working on and go out?"<br>Blake turned to Ruby. "The one about the history and evolution of weaponry? The one you really wanted to do? How much do you want to take me out?"  
>"I want to talk to you."<br>"Well, I won't deny you a chat..."  
>"It's a bit heavier than your average chat, Blake."<br>"Give me five, then I'll be ready."

The square was quiet, as most students were in lessons. But as RWBY were divided, the remaining members were given a lighter workload to keep it fair for those who weren't there. They found their usual café, and basked in the afternoon sun. The waiter served them their drinks and as Blake finished her tea, Ruby took a gulp of her milk, swallowed and looked Blake directly in the eyes.  
>"Blake..."<br>"Yes?"  
>Ruby bit her lip, trying to phrase her question.<br>"Weiss and I have been dating for a few weeks now, but we haven't... You know, done it. You're in a relationship with Yang, do you have any advice?"  
>Blake laughed, the smiled softly. "This is Yang we're talking about. She tends to rush headfirst into things." She paused. "How soon do you want to make love?"<br>Ruby blushed a deep red. "I don't know." She mumbled. "It's just that I can't stop thinking about it. It's distracting. I thought that when she'd be away, I'd stop thinking about it. But..."  
>"But the feelings get stronger still." Ruby nodded. Blake idly swirled her spoon around the empty cup.<br>"You should to discuss it with her. The last thing you want is to surprise her at a bad moment."  
>"Okay."<br>"And make sure it's planned out well. And let us know. We don't want any awkward moments."  
>They paid and walked back. Ruby's mind was buzzing, and an idea began to grow in her mind.<p>

**Author's note:**** Hey, reader! This series is an alternative take to Ladybugs, Bumblebees and White Roses, and explores what probably should have happened (smut was the watchword of Ladybugs, Bumblebees and White Roses- read at your own risk) This is a White Rose/ Bumblebee fic, rated M for a reason! Fav/follow and review. I want feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the two returned, Ruby opened her scroll. She tapped on Weiss' contact picture, set on her homepage for easy access. The picture glowed, and expanded to the top right of the screen, with Weiss' details on the left. She pressed the option for videocall, and the screen darkened as her scroll attempted to connect. Seconds later, the familiar face appeared, blue eyes alight with happiness.

"Hey, Ruby!"

Ruby blushed, the rather sensitive topic on her mind.

"Ruby…" Weiss said, smiling slightly. "What's on your mind?"

Ruby couldn't stop blushing, and she looked away. Blake was nearby, took one look at her and nodded reassuringly. Ruby took a deep breath in and let it out. Weiss had a bemused look on her face, but waited for Ruby to speak.

"Weiss, I… We…" She stopped again. "Remember my party? When we went into the toilets?"

"And we got intimate. I remember. What are you getting at?"

"How about we go… further?"

It was Weiss' turn to blush. She glanced around, checking that nobody was around.

"Oh my! Ruby!"

"Is that a yes?"

Tears were in Weiss' eyes. "Yes! Oh, Ruby I love you!"

"I love you too." Weiss wiped a tear away. "But now's not a good time. I'm supposed to be at a family lunch in a few minutes." She looked off to one side. "I'm coming, Winter!" She turned back. "Speak soon?"

"Just send me a call. "

Weiss mouthed _love you_ as the screen darkened.

Ruby felt a surge of elation as she closed her scroll. Blake smiled.

"Congratulations, Ruby!"

Ruby smiled back.

"Thanks."

"So, what now?"

Ruby blinked. "Well, we need to finalise a date, but I probably need to get some stuff together. I'm going out.

"So soon after we just went out?" Blake asked.

"Blake, I'm finally going to be with Weiss! I'm on a roll!"

Blake smiled to herself as Ruby shot out of the dorm.

Ruby knew where she needed to go. It hadn't been long since her last visit to the dressmaker, and the old woman recognised her immediately.

"Hello there, young Ruby! How nice to see you. Are you well?"

"Yes, thank you." Ruby beamed. "I'm doing very well."

"What can I make for you?"

"Um, I don't know if it's your normal request, but I need some… _lingerie_" Ruby whispered the last part, abashedly, watching the old woman's face. A smile crinkled her lines in her face.

"Well, well. I haven't heard a request like that for some time!"

She began to appraise Ruby as a customer. "However, I am not young enough to deal with the intricacies of love. I will let my granddaughter fit you."

She disappeared upstairs, and the sound of voices was heard . After a minute or so, a young woman came down, hair a lustrous copper. She seemed several years older than Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yes."

"I'm Heather. My Gran tells me that you're looking for something special? Am I right?"

"Yes." Ruby could feel her face prick with heat.

"Great! And there's no need to blush. I'll need to take your measurements, so if you'd like to strip off…"

Ruby went from blushing red to shocked white in a matter of seconds.

The woman laughed at Ruby's predicament.

"Only joking! I'm sure you can tell me yourself."

"Yes."

"Can I ask what's it for? A special someone?"

"Yes." Ruby whispered, an image of Weiss springing into her head.

"You seem like you're in love."

"We are."

Who's the lucky guy?" Heather smiled.

The question took Ruby off-guard and she faltered for a moment.

"A girl?"

Ruby decided to be honest. "Yes."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Nearly a month."

"Aw! She'll love how much effort you're putting in for her." A grin came over her face. "Is it your first time?"

Ruby blushed again.

"My advice- take it slow. My girlfriend and I took some time to get used to one another's bodies."

Ruby was surprised how open Heather was.

"Um, ok."

"But when you find the sweet spots, you'll spend all night…"

Ruby coughed. "A little too much?"

Heather chuckled. "Sorry. You'll work it out, don't worry."

They continued to chat, and with Heather's help, Ruby settled on a design and colour scheme.

Finally, having eaten at the shop, Ruby left in the afternoon. She returned to Blake, who was chatting with Yang via her scroll.

"Yeah, so you'll be back early?"

"Three days or so. Is Ruby back yet?"

"Just now."

"Ugh, my scroll's nearly out of battery. Tell her hi from me, and I'll see her soon! Bye, Blake!"

"See…" The screen darkened. "Oh. She was right about the battery." Blake turned to Ruby. "Heard that?"

"Yes."

"How was your day?"

Ruby smiled. "Really good. I think everything's going to work out."

**Author's note:**** Apologies for the delay in updating. The next chapter will be out within two weeks.**


End file.
